


I've lost all control and I need you now

by Luludancing



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luludancing/pseuds/Luludancing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Olicity Kink Meme, held on Tumblr. Prompt #7 : Facesitting. A short and steamy smut scene between Felicity and Oliver. -PWP-</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've lost all control and I need you now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! How's it going? I am participating in Olicity Kink Meme on Tumblr and the below drabble was inspired by one of the prompts given. It's short and sweet and hopefully satisfies your Olicity smut urges ;)
> 
> Prompt - Facesitting

Felicity gasped; her head falling forward; her hair tumbling around her. She wrapped her hands around the wooden headboard, fingers gripping into it as she bit her lip, letting out a strangled moan.

Her tongue snaked out to moisten her lips, as her eyelids fluttered open to take in the sight beneath her. Oliver's face was framed by her thighs on either side, his eyes locking with hers as he dragged the flat side of his tongue along her wet labia.

The heat in his gaze sent another jolt of arousal through her. His calloused hands gripped her hips, pulling her wet pussy towards his glorious mouth as he set to devour her.

Yes, that’s the only way she could describe what he was doing to her.

He was devouring her.

Like she was the last meal he would ever have and he couldn’t get his fill of her.

White light popped beneath her lids, making Felicity moan low and long as Oliver gave her clit a slow teasing stroke. She could  feel of his rough stubble against her inner thighs while his tongue languidly stroked her pussy; like she was an ice cream and he was savouring every drop.

Oliver loved the sight of Felicity looming over him as she lost control. Sweat trickled between her breasts, her nipples swollen and pointed, waiting to be touched or kissed. He enjoyed taking her to the brink and pulling her back again, teasing her over and over again until she lost all control. Her moans and incoherent whimpers as her hips writhed above him spurred him on.

He licked his way to the swollen bud that was begging for his attention, throbbing and pulsating, inviting him to suck it. He flicked his tongue against it, enjoying the rush of wetness that greeted him and slurping it up. A mixture of sweet and tart exploding in his mouth, making him crave more.

Oliver groaned, the noise reverberating over her clit causing Felicity to rock her hips.

“Oliver.”

The breathy sound of his name leaving her lips edged him on.

Teasing her was like teasing him. His dick swelled, straining painfully, wanting to be engulfed in her heat, to be deep in her, but right this moment it was all about her satisfaction.

Dragging his fingers down and digging them into the soft swell of her buttocks, Oliver thrust his tongue inside of her, laving up all her juice. Her walls were pulsing around his tongue, the warmth making him crave for more as he deepened his ministrations.

Felicity’s moans grew more desperate as she craved for release.

Another onslaught of sensation coursed through her, causing her back to arch. She threw her head back, tendrils of hair clinging to her sweaty shoulder blades as her pelvis thrust downward and knees dug into the soft pillows.

“More.” She moaned, “I need more.”

Her thighs tightened around his head, the soft flesh pressing against his cheeks. His nose rubbed her clit over and over as Oliver kissed and sucked her pussy. Her juices overflowed, dripping onto his jaw, rolling down his neck; her scent surrounded him.

Felicity could feel the coil of desire building up in her; her release only moments away. Her breathing changed, coming out faster and shorter, and moans tumbled from her luscious lips as her heart pounded in her chest.

Then Oliver plunged his thick finger into her, curling it to hit her sweet spot over and over again as his lips sucked her swollen clit hard.

Felicity came, screaming his name as pleasure exploded through her body, her pussy clamping around his finger.

Oliver drank in everything, not wanting to waste a drop of the sweet nectar he was addicted to. He could spend the rest of his life just lying here between her legs, giving her pleasure.

Releasing her grip on the headboard, Felicity moved down, draping her languid body across him. Sated.

She smiled at the sight of his face glistening with her juices, his tongue licking his lips as he tried to get everything, his eyes dark with desire as they raked over her naked, wet body.

“It’s your turn now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that as much as Felicity did ;) Please leave a review.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [vampirebarbiecare](http://vampirebarbiecare.tumblr.com/). Or you can just drop by and let me know if you wld like to see Oliver or Felicity in different positions ;)
> 
> To check out more prompts, drop by Olicity Kink Meme's Tumblr at [olicitykink](http://olicitykink.tumblr.com/).


End file.
